Asphalt EX: Injected
Asphalt EX: Injected is a racing game for iOS, Android, PC, Linux, Playstation Vita, Xbox LIVE Arcade, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Wii U by Gameloft and developed by Gameloft Barcelona and Gameloft Seoul. It will release in South Korea, Japan, Europe, and North America in November 2013, and everywhere else in March 2014. It will feature many of the features included in Asphalt 7: Heat and Asphalt 8: Airborne, along with some new features, including more Japanese cars, hidden routes that can fool most newbie players, and more licensed music. It will be succeded by Asphalt: Game of Speed, the sequel of the game expected to release on July 2014. Vehicles There are many vehicles, both old and new, present in this game. They are divided into classes, though the overall vehicle performance rating was removed to make the vehicles more balanced, and some vehicles are better at certain track than others (e.g. The Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 GT-APEX and Lotus Elise both have light weight, giving them better handling and acceleration ability, but they more prone to being taken down by heavier cars like the Land Rover Range Rover Evoque, Ford Crown Victoria, and Aston Martin DB9.) There are a slew vehicles in the game, along with currently updated special events to earn exclusive vehicles. The vehicles are divided into tiers: E, D, C, B, A, and S (E being the slowest, S being the fastest). All events are restricted to a single class for each event. E Class Dodge Dart GT 13' Abarth 500 Essesse 10' DMC Delorean-12 86' Hyundai Tiburon GT V6/ Coupe GT V6 02' Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX AE86 83' Honda Prelude SiR 97' Mini Cooper S 09' Peugeot 207 RC 08' Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 92' Mazda Mazdaspeed3 11' Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. VI 12' Land Rover Range Rover Evoque 12' Honda Civic Type R (EK9) 97' Mazda MX-5 Miata/ Roadster 09' Toyota MR-S Roadster 00' Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 11' Alfa Romeo MiTo QV 13' Ford Fiesta ST 12' Ford Escort RS Cosworth 95' Subaru BR-Z 13' Renault Clio RS 200 EDC 13' Mazda RX-8 R3 09' VW Touareg 5.0 V10 TDI 10' Tesla Model S 12' Mini Cooper S Coupe 13' Mini Countryman S 12' Ford Crown Victoria 07' NEW Carbon Motors E7 09' NEW D Class Chevrolet Camaro SS 69' Dodge Challenger R/T 70' Dodge Charger R/T 69' Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 63' Plymouth Hemi Cuda 71' Toyota Supra Mk. 4 97' Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R VSpec II Nur. 02' Citroen DS3 Racing 11' Mercedes-Benz C Classe Coupe 11' Renault Clio V6 03' Hyundai Genesis Coupe 13' Alfa Romeo Brera 06' Lotus Elise E111R 05' Opel GT/ Saturn Sky Roadster 06' Vauxhall VXR220/ Opel Speedster Turbo 01' Chevrolet Camaro SS 67' Mazda RX-7 Spirit R (FD3S) 02' Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 12' Shelby GT500 67' Ford Mustang Boss 429 69' Audi RS3 Sportback 13' Nissan 370Z Nismo 11' Ford Focus RS 09' Ford Mustang GT 13' Tesla Roadster Sport 09' Audi TT RS 10' Honda NSX-R (NA2) 02' Mercedes Benz SLK 63 AMG Black Series 09' Peugeot RCZ-R 10' Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 10' Audi S5 14' NEW Aston Martin DB9 Coupe 12' NEW Alfa Romeo 4C 13' Lamborghini Urus 12' Lexus IS 350-F 14' Infiniti M56x 13' Infiniti G37 Coupe 12' Ford Taurus Police Interceptor 10' NEW Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) VSpec II 93' NEW Honda NSX-R (NA2) Tokyo Pursuit 03' NEW C Class BMW M3 GTS (E92) 09' BMW M3 GTR (E46) 03' Chevrolet Camaro GS 12' Alutec Boost One Jaguar XKR-S Spider 12' Dodge Charger SRT-8 12' Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 11' Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R 00' Fisker Karma 06' BMW X6 M 11' Ram 1500 SRT-10 07' HSV Maloo E Series 3/ Vauxhall Maloo VXR E Series 3 10' Lexus IS-F 10' Audi RS5 Coupe 13' Maserati Gran Turismo MC Stradale 11' Mercedes Benz C 63 AMG 09' Mercedes Benz CLS 63 AMG 08' Aston Martin V12 Vantage 12' Aston Martin DBS Coupe 11' BMW M6 Coupe 10' BMW M5 (E60) 09' Citroen Survolt 11' Aston Martin V12 Zagato 11' Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 13' Ford Mustang Boss 302 13' Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R Nismo Z-Tune 04' Lamborghini Countach 5000QV 88' Ferrari California 09' Ford Fiesta RS WRC 13' Citroen DS3 WRC 13' Subaru Impreza WRX STI WRC 13' Mini Countryman S WRC 13' Mazda Taiki Concept 07' NEW BMW M6 Coupe Dubai Patrol 11' NEW Dodge Challenger SRT-8 Police 13' NEW Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police 13' NEW Shelby AC Cobra 427 67' NEW B Class Nissan GT-R Egoist (R35) 12' Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 08' Aston Martin DBR9 07' Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 13' Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray 14' Ferrari 458 Italia 11' Saleen S5S Raptor 08' Ferrari 458 Spider 12' Mclaren MP4-12C Spider 11' Dodge Viper ACR-X 09' SRT Viper GTS 13' Nissan GT-R (R35) Super GT 09' Honda HSV-010 Super GT 10' Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 13' Panoz GTR-1 98' Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 13' Lexus SC430 Super GT 10' Bentley Continential Supersports 11' Pagani Zonda F 06' Lexus LF-A Nurburgring Package 11' Ford GT 05' Jaguar XJ220 92' RUF RGT 13' Honda Mugen NSX RR 09' Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro 12' Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 722 08' Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series 13' Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series 12' Lamborghini Huracan 14' Nissan GT-R (R35) Tokyo Patrol 13' NEW Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Polizia Italiano 09' NEW A Class Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 09' Pagani Huayra 11' Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce 11' Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 12' Mazda Furai 08' Audi R8 LMS Ultra 09' RUF Rt 12 10' RUF CTR3 07' HKS ct230R 04' Toyota GT-One (TS020) 98' Ferrari F12 Berlinetta 13' Ferrari Enzo 04' Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport 11' Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 12' Pagani Zonda Cinque 11' Zenvo ST1 12' Gumpert Apollo Sport 06' Saleen S7 Twin Turbo 06' GTA Spano 12' Mclaren F1 97' Lamborghini Reventon 09' Aston Martin One-77 10' Lamborghini Aventador LP720 50 Anniversario 13' Ferrari 458 GT3 12' Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Cobra Jet 13' Ferrari FF 12' NEW Lamborghini Egoista 13' NEW Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 10' NEW McLaren MP4-12C GT3 12' NEW Koenigsegg CCGT 10' NEW Chevrolet Corvette C7. R 13' NEW Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Dubai Patrol 13' NEW S Class Lamborghini Veneno 13' Mosler MT900S 06' SSC Ultimate Aero 08' Ferrari LaFerrari 14' Ferrari FXX Evolutizone 08' SSC Tuatara 13' McLaren F1 LM 98' Pagani Zonda R 09' Audi R18 Ultra 12' Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse 12' Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport 11' Koenigsegg Agera R 13' Lamborghini Aventador J 12' Mercedes-Benz Silver Lightning 13' Hennessey Venom GT 12' Pagani Zonda 760RS 09' NEW Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR 98' NEW Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Dubai Patrol 12' NEW Tracks There are much more tracks in this game. Much like the amount of cars in the game, there is a selection of new and old tracks. These are the current tracks. They vary in distance and have a certain amount of laps in each track. They vary from an easy 3 lap event, or a difficult 1 lap event. The official tracks include: Cape Town (Country: South Africa, Game: Asphalt 6: Adrenaline, Diffculty: Easy) Aspen (Country: United States, Game: Asphalt 5, Difficulty: Easy) Moscow (Country: Russia, Game: Asphalt 6/ Asphalt 7, Difficulty: Easy) Autobahn (Country: Germany, Game: NEW, Diffculty: Easy) Sydney (Country: Australia, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Easy) Vancouver (Country: Canada, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Easy) Beijing (Country: China, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Intermediate) Paris (Country: France, Game: Asphalt 7: Heat, Difficulty: Intermediate) San Francisco (Country: United States, Game: Asphalt 5, Difficulty: Intermediate) Chamonix/Alps (Country: France, Game: Asphalt 6/ Asphalt 7, Difficulty: Intermediate) Osaka (Country: Japan, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Intermediate) Toronto (Country: Canada, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Intermediate) Los Angeles (Country: United States, Game: Asphalt 6: Adrenaline/ Asphalt 7: Heat, Difficulty: Intermediate ) Seoul (Country: South Korea, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Intermediate) Tokyo (Country: Japan, Game: Asphalt 8: Airborne, Difficulty: Advanced) Nairobi (Country: Kenya, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Advanced) Barcelona (Country: Spain, Game Asphalt 8: Airborne, Difficulty: Advanced) Mexico City (Country: Mexico, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Advanced) Nevada (Country: United States, Game: Asphalt 8: Airborne, Difficulty: Advanced) Bangkok (Country: Thailand, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Advanced) Venice (Country: Italy, Game: Asphalt 8: Airborne, Difficulty: Expert) Karachi (Country: Pakistan, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Expert) Dubai (Country: United Arab Emirates, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Expert) Alaska (Country: United States, Game: NEW, Difficulty: Expert) Secret Tracks These tracks can only be unlocked by beating staff ghosts of certain tracks. All these tracks are new. You can join multiplayer games with these tracks if you haven't unlocked them, but you must unlock these tracks to start a multiplayer game of your own with these tracks. These include (along with their unlocking methods): Cairo (Country: Egypt, Difficulty: Advanced, How to Unlock: Beat the Dubai and Karachi Staff Ghosts) Queensland (Country: Australia, Difficulty: Advanced, How to Unlock: Beat the Sydney Staff Ghost) Mt. Haruna/Akina (no Nitrous) (Country: Japan, Difficulty: Expert, How to Unlock: Beat the Osaka and Tokyo Staff Ghosts) Greenland (Country: Greenland, Difficulty: Expert, How to Unlock: Defeat the Aspen, Vancouver, and Toronto Staff Ghosts) Sri Lanka (Country: Sri Lanka, Difficulty: Expert, How to Unlock: Defeat the Bangkok and Rio Staff Ghosts) Antarctica (Country: Antarctica, Difficulty: Killer, How to Unlock: Defeat the Alaska, Cape Town, and Greenland Staff Ghosts) Mediterranean (Country: Greece, Difficulty: Killer, How to Unlock: Defeat the Venice and Barcelona Staff Ghosts) New Mexico (Country: United States, Difficulty: Killer, How to Unlock: Defeat the Alaska, Nevada, and Los Angeles Staff Ghosts) The Moon (Country: N/A, Difficulty: Killer, How to Unlock: Defeat all other Staff Ghosts, including all other secret tracks). Customization Much like previous games, you can upgrade cars performance to make them a lot better for more difficult events. Decals return after being absent from Asphalt 8: Airborne. A new feature is that players can create their own decals with a software for PC, Mac, and Linux and upload them to their Gameloft Account to use and show others (players can choose wheter you want to see other custom skins made by players). New features include rim paint, which allows the player to paint the rims custom colours, and aero kits, which can be installed to certain vehicles. They come with a body kit, a spolier, and a choice between normal and carbon fiber hoods (decals on the vehicle's hood will still be visible). Soundtrack DnB/Dubstep (*)plays in menu (**)plays during races ^hidden track Rock/Metal Electronic/ Trance Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games Developed in Spain Category:Video Games Developed in South Korea